


I Can't Believe You Believed Me

by Firekitty12



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Fandom
Genre: Gen, i wrote this so long ago now, tdotl spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitty12/pseuds/Firekitty12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A world without me would scarcely be wor-" He was cut off by Valkyrie's fist hitting him on the jaw.</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"Worth living in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe You Believed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for tdotl, so don't read on unless you want to be spoiled.

Valkyrie turned away as Skulduggery neared the accelerator, she didn't want to see him die. She couldn't.

"Wha-" Ravel's voice sounded, he was saying what as Skulduggery was about to sacrifice himself.

"That, uh, wasn't exactly willingly given." The engineer said.

"It was, just not my soul. I willingly gave Erskine's" Skulduggery's velvety voice filled the room, and Valkyrie turned around and looked at him.

The engineer shrugged, "Fair enough. I'll shut down the Accelerator."

"Thank you," Skulduggery said and walked towards Valkyrie, "You didn't really think I'd sacrifice myself did you?"

"Yes I bloody well did!" Valkyrie said, she'd stopped crying by now and she was angry.

"A world without me would scarcely be wor-" He was cut off by Valkyrie's fist hitting him on the jaw.

"I hate you."

"Worth living in." Skulduggery finished.

Valkyrie glared at him, "Did you just finish your sentence?"

Skulduggery paused, "Yes. Though I don't suppose I should have?"

"No, you shouldn't." Valkyrie said and walked out of the room.

"That was quite funny, though." Skulduggery said once he was beside her, admit it."

"No, it wasn't. It was like when Sherlock made John believe the bomb was going to explode the train and them, y'know in series 3."

Skulduggery paused as if he was frowning, "But you laughed at that."

Valkyrie glared at him, "Shut up."

"I can't believe you believed me."

"Shut up."

"You were crying and everything."

"Shut. Up."

"It was funny."

Valkyrie stopped to glare at him and Skulduggery looked at her before chuckling to himself and walking off.

Valkyrie waiting before joining him, there was one thing he hadn't mentioned.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, my first fanfiction to be posted on AO3 ! This was originally posted on fanfiction (fire kitty 12). I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
